


Stormy Morning

by LilacNoctua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, KakaGai Day, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacNoctua/pseuds/LilacNoctua
Summary: On the morning of their wedding day, Kakashi and Gai wake up to a thunderstorm. Kakashi doesn't mind.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70
Collections: KakaGai Day 2020 Entries





	Stormy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is: the absolute sappiest thing I have ever written. Enjoy!

The sky lightened from black to dreary gray, the brilliance of the sunrise lost behind a thick curtain of angry, roiling clouds. Rain fell in thick sheets and pummeled against the windows of the inn, casting liquid shadows on the floors. Lightning blazed across the sky overhead, immediately followed by a clap of thunder that caused all the doors to rattle in their frames. 

Kakashi sleepily burrowed his head further into its hiding place under Gai’s arm and smiled against warm, bronze skin. 

“Good morning, Rival.” Gai’s voice rumbled in his chest, a husky echo of the thunder overhead.

“Good morning,” Kakashi replied. “Happy wedding day.”

Gai rolled onto his side, pulling Kakashi closer. “Do you think the rain will stop before the ceremony?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Kakashi said, rubbing his nose against the patch of dark hair in the centre of Gai’s chest. 

“What do you mean?” There was concern in Gai’s voice and a sudden tension in his muscles so Kakashi lifted his head to look at him properly. His father’s wedding clothes - retrieved from the darkest depths of his deepest closet and steamed until they looked new again - hung from the wardrobe door behind Gai, looming over them like a watchful ghost.

“You know I never cared about the ceremony in the garden, or the decorations, or the clothes, none of that,” Kakashi reassured him. “All that matters to me is you.”

Gai beamed at him and his eyes brimmed with tears.

“Don’t start that so early in the morning,” Kakashi said quickly. “Listen, I have you; I’m already happier than I ever thought was possible. I’m not about to get upset about a little rain.”

“Careful,” Gai teased him, nudging Kakashi’s bare cheek with his nose. “If you keep on like that you’ll use up all your sweet words for the day before the ceremony even starts. Then how will you say your vows?”

Kakashi chuckled and lowered his face into Gai’s shoulder. “I was going to let you say yours first, and then I was just going to nod and say ‘Same.’”

Gai roared with laughter, his whole body shaking against Kakashi’s. Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh too.

“I suppose if we’re not worried about the weather we can afford to stay in bed all morning,” Gai said, his voice deepening towards seductive. One of his hands dragged slowly down Kakashi’s spine.

“Yes, we can,” Kakashi agreed. “Floods, earthquakes, a forest fire, I don’t care. This is already the best day of my life.”

Gai pulled him into a slow, sleepy kiss. But, as though his words had summoned some vengeful spirit from beyond the ether, a new sound rose under the howling wind, a high pitched inhuman shrieking.

Kakashi groaned and sat up. “Please tell me that’s not Naruto.”

A second voice joined the first, hollering at the top of its considerable lung capacity. Kakashi and Gai were able to pick out actual words now. Words like  _ rain,  _ and  _ catastrophe,  _ and most unsettlingly,  _ Overcome this youthful challenge!  _

“They have put so much effort into planning this and making sure it all goes perfectly,” Gai said, seeming dangerously close to getting emotional again. “Maybe we should get up and reassure them. After all, they only want us to be happy.”

“Are you sure about that?” Kakashi grumbled, flopping down and hiding his head under the pillow as two sets of racing footsteps clattered to a stop outside their bedroom door, and two sets of fists began hammering frantically against the wood.

Before Kakashi or Gai could do anything, other voices joined the noise outside the door.

“Honestly, what is the matter with you two?” Tenten’s voice demanded.

“Can’t you see it’s raining?!” Naruto screamed. 

“It cannot rain on their wedding day!” Lee wailed.

There were two sharp yelps of pain and then Sakura’s voice; “What good is screaming up and down the halls going to do? Leave them alone!”

“We’ll sort this out,” Neji’s voice added, much more calmly. “Surely there’s an indoor space we can use.”

“See,” Sakura snapped. “Why can’t you two ever use your brains?”

“Come on, there’s work to do,” Tenten declared. The footsteps receded down the hall and Kakashi and Gai were alone with the sound of rain again. 

“There,” Kakashi said, tugging at Gai’s arm so he would lay back down. “Everything will be fine.”

“I should have known we could count on them!” Gai exclaimed, face glowing.

“Mmh,” Kakashi said with his lips pressed against the back of Gai’s left hand. “Let them deal with it. As long as there’s a ring on this finger by the end of the day, I don’t care what else happens.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kakagai Day!! Thank you for reading! Please feel free to pop in and say hi to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lilac-writes/).


End file.
